


The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x19, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung : "Die ist vom Cheerleading, nicht Gymnastik. Und, so ein Mist! Ich glaube, die hätte ich letztes Jahr zurückgeben müssen, als ich aufgehört habe." Kurt zuckt die Schultern. "Es wundert mich, dass Coach Sylvester mir noch keinen Auftragsmörder auf den Hals gehetzt hat." Er schaut sich nach Blaine um, der seinen Blick uncharakteristisch still auf die Uniform gesenkt hält.spielt in 2x19 Rumours / Das jüngste Gerücht





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227221) by [skintightsocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks). 



> Notes : An dieser Geschichte liebe ich die unzähligen Reminiszenzen an Kurt Hummels diverse Outfits im Laufe der ersten beiden Staffeln. Das meiste habe ich direkt verlinkt, für die, die das jeweilige Kleidungsstück nicht mehr vor Augen haben. Aber es gibt auch noch zwei Fußnoten mit ausführlicheren Informationen.
> 
> Der Titel kommt von dem Lied 'The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You' von Brian Adams

 

 

Es gibt Zeiten, in denen Kurt absolut dankbar ist für die Art von Beziehung, die er mit Blaine hat. Die Art von Beziehung, bei der Blaine – wenn Kurt ihm erzählt, dass er Sam in einem Motel treffen will, um ihm ein paar seiner Kleider vorbeizubringen – Kurt einfach nur versichert, was für ein unglaublich toller Mensch er ist und ihm anbietet vorbeizukommen, um beim Aussortieren zu helfen. Kurt ist außer sich vor Stolz, weil Blaine ihm so blind vertraut. Natürlich vertraut Kurt auch Blaine vollkommen, aber es hilft auch, dass er immer wieder Textnachrichten von den Warblers bekommt, in denen sie ihn wisssen lassen, wenn Blaine ununterbrochen von ihm erzählt, oder den ganzen Tag Trübsal bläst oder gerade dem Stuhl, auf dem Kurt wärend der Probe gewöhnlich saß, eine traurige Ballade vorsingt.

 Als Blaine an der Tür läutet, ist Kurt immer noch in bester Laune, zieht ihn an sich, sobald er im Hausflur steht und drückt ihm mit einem albernen Grinsen einen Kuss auf den Mund. "Hallo."

 "Hey", sagt Blaine, noch ein wenig erhitzt von der Wärme draußen. Sein Haar ist nicht ganz so streng glattgegelt wie sonst und Kurt überlegt ernsthaft, ob er dieses Wohltätigkeitsprojekt nicht gegen eine Stunde intensive Knutscherei tauschen soll und zieht Blaine die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

 "Tür auf, Kurt", ruft Burt ihnen aus der Küche hinterher, als sie gerade die letzte Stufe erreicht haben und Kurt verdreht die Augen. Dann also doch Wohltätigkeitsprojekt.

 "Nur keine Sorge, Dad! Blaine hilft mir nur, ein paar alte Sachen auszusortieren."

 Burt kommt aus der Küche und sieht misstrauisch zu ihnen hoch. Er trägt seine Kochschürze. Nachdem er meistens vor Carole nach Hause kommt, übernimmt er in letzter Zeit immer öfter das Kochen und obwohl Kurt es ihm nie sagen würde, findet er es unglaublich liebenswert, was für ein guter Hausmann er geworden ist.

 "Du willst Kurts Kleiderschrank ausmisten?"

 "Ja, Mr Hummel", sagt Blaine und versteift sich sofort ein wenig. Kurt muss sich ein Lachen verbeißen.

 Burt schnaubt nur. "Na dann, viel Glück, Junge. Das letzte Mal, als ich Kurt dabei helfen wollte, war er acht. Den Fehler werde ich sicher nicht nochmal machen. Er hat _Tage_ lang nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen."

 "Er hat versucht, mir meine Westen wegzunehmen", erklärt Kurt schnell, bevor sein Dad die Sache in eine 'bring-Kurt-in-Verlegenheit'-Story verwandeln kann. "Geht es klar, wenn Blaine zum Abendessen bleibt?"

 "Ja, sicher", sagt Burt und geht zurück in die Küche, in der der Ofen piept. "Aber die Schranktür bleibt auch offen, Kurt."

 Kurt verdreht erneut die Augen, schnappt sich Blaines Hand und zieht ihn weiter. " _Ja_ , Dad. Kein schwuler Sex im Schrank, hab's schon verstanden", murmelt er leise, hofft aber inständig, dass sein Vater es nicht wirklich hört.

 "Ich bleibe zum Abendessen?" fragt Blaine leise, als sie Kurts Zimmer erreichen und der die Tür, taktisch klug, fast ganz schließt, bis sie nur gerade eben so angelehnt ist. Sein Vater wird zwar meckern, wenn er später seinen unvermeidlichen Kontroll-Check macht, aber auf die Art versteht zumindest Finn den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl.

 "Oh, geht das klar? Ich meine, ich hatte nur angenommen, dass du noch nicht zu Abend gegessen hast und mein Vater ist gar kein so schlechter Koch, ich hab ihm eine Menge beigebracht – "

 "Es wäre mir eine Ehre, zum Essen zu bleiben", unterbricht ihn Blaine, nimmt seine Hand und führt sie an seine Lippen. Er berührt Kurt Handrücken nur hauchzart und eigentlich ist es eine total kitschige Geste, aber in Kurts Brust flattern tausend kleine Kolibris. Er löst sich schnell von ihm und wendet sich seinem Schrank zu, in der Hoffnung, dass Blaine seine roten Wangen nicht sieht.

 "Also dann", sagt er, "wir suchen Sachen, die ich nicht mehr anziehe und die Sam passen und stehen, das heißt also, alles mit Pailetten fällt schon mal weg."

 "Was schätzt du? Ist das ein Viertel oder ein Achtel deines Schrankinhalts?" fragt Blaine und legt die Arme von hinten um Kurts Hüfte.

 "Oh Blaine, du bist ja _sooo_ witzig. Ich lach' mich tot. Haha", bemerkt Kurt trocken.

 "Dann ist es ja gut, dass du mich wegen meiner körperlichen Vorzüge magst", antwortet Blaine, drückt besagten Körper enger an Kurts Rücken und reibt seine Nase an Kurts Hals. Kurt lässt den Kopf instinktiv nach hinten auf Blaines Schulter sinken, um Blaines Lippen besseren Zugang zu seiner Haut zu gewähren, aber dann wird ihm plötzlich klar, was er da tut und er macht einen Schritt nach vorne und dreht sich mit tadelndem Blick zu Blaine um.

 "Ich werde dich nach unten schicken, damit du meinem Vater beim Kochen hilfst", droht er. "Glaub nicht, ich würde es nicht ernst meinen."

 "Ich habe keine Angst", sagt Blaine, obwohl seine Augen sich weiten und sein Blick nervös hin und her huscht. "Dein Vater mag mich. Er hat gesagt, ich darf zum Essen bleiben."

 "Ich werde ihm eine Textnachricht schreiben, während du die Treppe runter gehst und ihm sagen, was wir letztes Wochenende auf dem Rücksitz deines Wagens gemacht haben", sagt Kurt mit vielsagend erhobener Augenbraue.

 "Das ist einfach nur _abscheulich_ ", sagt Blaine schaudernd und tritt schnell einen Schritt zurück. "Abscheulich."

 Kurt schenkt ihm ein süßes Lächeln und gibt ihm einen Schmatz auf die Wange, bevor er sich wieder seinem Schrank zuwendet und in Gedanken bereits ein paar Sachen auflistet, die er für geeignet hält.

 "Was ist damit?" fragt Blaine, reicht an ihm vorbei und zieht einen von Kurts Lieblingspullovern heraus. Es ist ein McQueen und er hat Extraschichten in der Werkstatt gearbeitet, nur um ihn sich Secondhand leisten zu können.

 "Geh und setz dich auf's Bett", sagt Kurt und nimmt ihn Blaine wieder aus der Hand. "Du kannst das einfach nicht."

 "Kann ich wohl", antwortet Blaine schmollend. "Was ist zum Beispiel damit? Das hab ich dich noch nie tragen sehen!" sagt er und zieht Kurts [Jacke aus recyceltem Hanf](http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/a/a4/Kurt-Season-1-dave-karofsky-and-kurt-hummel-25714228-1772-2560.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20121005174503) ***** hervor. Kurt hat sofort ein Flashback, wie er atemlos und mit geröteten Wangen in Glee sitzt und Finn dabei zusieht, wie er ' _Hello, I Love You'_ singt.

 "Ja, du hast tatsächlich recht", sagt er, nimmt sie Blaine aus der Hand und hängt sie über die Stuhllehne. "Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Wahl."

 "Siehst du?" sagt Blaine stolz. "Ich bin einfach spitze darin." Kurt verdreht die Augen, denn so weit will er jetzt doch noch nicht gehen, aber Blaine macht ein paar gute Vorschläge, während sie die Kleiderbügel einen nach dem anderen durchgehen.

 "Oh, heh, warte", ruft Blaine und greift nach Kurts Handgelenk, als er gerade das [leuchtend rote Hemd](https://klaineship2.tumblr.com/post/170086740043) zur Seite schieben will, das er zu Rachels verhängnisvoller Party getragen hat. "Ich erinnere mich an das Hemd."

 "Es überrascht mich, dass du dich überhaupt an _irgendwas_ von dieser Nacht erinnerst", murmelt Kurt.

 Blaine ignoriert ihn einfach: "Das Hemd steht dir wahnsinnig gut", sagt er. "Wag dich ja nicht, es herzugeben."

 "Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", sagt Kurt leichthin und versucht, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr er sich über das Kompliment freut. Er erinnert sich vage daran, wie Blaine nach seinem Hemd gegriffen und "schick, schick" gesagt hatte, als er ihn mit Finns Hilfe die Treppe hochgeschafft hatte.

 "Oh, und den auch", sagt Blaine und greift nach dem weichen, grauen Pullover, den Kurt bei ihrer ersten offiziellen Verabredung getragen hat. "Immer wenn ich dich in dem Pullover sehe, muss ich an diesen Abend denken", sagt er leise und kommt einen Schritt näher. "Ich hatte während des gesamten Films den Wunsch, dich zu küssen. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, worum es eigentlich ging."

 "Ich auch nicht", haucht Kurt mit einem zittrigen Lachen. "Ich war damit beschäftigt, mir den Mut einzureden, deine Hand zu halten."

 "Ich wollte eigentlich", flüstert Blaine ihm ins Ohr und presst sich an Kurts Rücken. "Aber ich war so nervös, dass ich ganz schwitzige Hände hatte und ich hatte Angst, das würde dich abstoßen."

 "Da braucht es schon mehr, um mich abzustoßen", sagt Kurt und fühlt eine angenehme Hitze seine Wirbelsäule hinauf steigen, als Blaines Lippen über seinen Nacken wandern – so zart, dass Kurt die Augen schließen und die Luft anhalten muss, um es zu spüren. "Okay, okay", stöhnt Kurt, weicht von Blaine ab und schlägt ihm auf den Arm. "Wir müssen uns konzentrieren. Wir haben eine Mission, Blaine. Denk an die Mission."

 "Du hast recht, entschuldige", murmelt Blaine und sieht kein bisschen schuldbewusst aus und Kurt kann die Hitze jetzt in seinem Gesicht spüren, als er nach unten sieht und bemerkt, dass Blaine hart ist.

 "Ich glaube ich hab hier hinten noch ein paar alte T-Shirts", sagt Kurt plötzlich, taucht in den hinteren Bereich des Schrankes ab und räuspert sich, als seine Stimme mit einem Mal ganz kratzig wird. "Dummerweise sind die meisten von 'Forever 21'. Aber ich müsste auch noch ein paar extraweite Sweatshirts haben. Und vielleicht ist auch noch was aus meiner Trucker-Phase dabei...."

 Blaine verschluckt sich an einem Lachen und lässt fast das Shirt fallen, das er in der Hand hält. "Du hattest eine Trucker-Phase? Bitte sag mir, dass es dazu eine Geschichte gibt."

 "Oh, Blaine", sagt Kurt und schenkt Blaine ein breites Grinsen, "es gibt so viele Dinge aus meiner Vergangenheit, die du nicht weißt. Und hoffentlich auch nie herausfinden wirst."

 "Das klingt nach einer Herausforderung", sagt Blaine und stuppst Kurt mit der Hüfte an, bevor er sich die Kleiderbügel auf der anderen Seite vornimmt. "Kurt", sagt Blaine plötzlich mit leicht quietschender Stimme: "Ich nehme mal an, dass ich dich nicht überzeugen kann, einen von diesen Röcken ** für mich anzuziehen, oder doch?"

 "Kilts", korrigiert Kurt ihn abwesend. "Und nein, jetzt nicht, aber vielleicht irgendwann in der Zukunft, wenn du deine Karten geschickt ausspielst." Kurt hat tatsächlich schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, diesen traditionellen Kilt, an dem er gerade arbeitet, zum Abschlussball anzuziehen, aber er hat den Ball Blaine gegenüber noch nicht erwähnt. Nicht, weil er Angst hat, dass Blaine nein sagen wird. Aber immer, wenn er davon anfangen will, wird er plötzlich so furchtbar nervös. Der Abschlussball ist eben was ganz Besonderes, das ist alles. Kurt wartet nur auf den richtigen Moment. Es wird bald soweit sein.

 "Treffer!" murmelt Blaine leise, mehr zu sich selbst, und dann, eine Sekunde später: "Du – hast _[25 cm hohe Glitzer HighHeels](http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/alltherage/2010/05/glee-kurt-lady-gaga-shoes.html)_ . Es kommt mir vor, als würde ich dich _überhaupt_ nicht kennen, Kurt Hummel."

 Kurt hat ganz vergessen, was er im hinteren Teil seines Schrankes alles liegen hat und grinst nur: "Du bist schwul, Blaine. Denk doch mal nach."

 Und Blaine denkt nach – ungefähr zwanzig Sekunden lang – und dann: "Oh, Lady Gaga und ihre McQueen Heels, stimmts? Heh, du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass du an der McKinley im Gymnastikteam warst", sagt Blaine, zieht Kurts Cheerio Uniform hervor und lässt die Finger über die Buchstaben auf der Vorderseite wandern.

 "Die ist vom Cheerleading, nicht Gymnastik. Und, so ein Mist! Ich glaube, die hätte ich letztes Jahr zurückgeben müssen, als ich aufgehört habe." Kurt zuckt die Schultern. "Es wundert mich, dass Coach Sylvester mir noch keinen Auftragsmörder auf den Hals gehetzt hat." Er schaut sich nach Blaine um, der seinen Blick uncharakteristisch still auf die Uniform gesenkt hält. "Blaine? Ich – das mit dem Auftragsmörder war ein Witz. Nie im Leben würde sie sich so viel Mühe machen, nur um – – "

 "Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass du ein Cheerleader warst", sagt Blaine leise und Kurt hält inne und dreht sich zu Blaine um.

 "Es hat sich eben nie ergeben", sagt er langsam. "Es ist wirklich nichts Besonderes. Mercedes und ich haben einfach nur die Gelegenheit ergriffen, als Coach Sylvester uns letztes Jahr Solos versprochen hat, wenn wir mitmachen würden – – " Kurt verstummt, als Blaine ihn am Handgelenk packt, ihn zur Badezimmertür zieht und ihm die Uniform in die Arme drückt. "Ähm, Blaine?"

 "Bitte, Kurt, tu' mir den einen Gefallen?" bittet Blaine mit heiserer Stimme und seine Augen sind mit einem Mal ganz groß, sein Blick ein bisschen wild, und Kurt stockt der Atem, denn – wann ist jetzt _das_ passiert?"

 "Du hast eine Schwäche für Cheerleader", Kurt schnappt nach Luft und schaut Blaine vorwurfsvoll an, aber Blaine lacht nur und seine Wangen werden ganz rot.

 "Es ist keine – – es ist keine _Schwäche,_ nur. Ich würde dich wirklich gern mal darin sehen. Bitte?"

 "Ich hätte es wissen müssen, von dem Moment an, als du sagtest, dass du Football magst", stöhnt Kurt und geht zögernd in Richtung Badezimmer. "Ihr Jungs seid alle gleich."

 "Ich verspreche, ich werde dir als Gegenleistung nachher auch einen Gefallen tun", flüstert Blaine, beugt sich leicht nach vorne und berührt Kurts Lippen mit seinen, und Kurt spürt, wie sein Magen anfängt zu flattern von all den Sachen, die sich sein Gehirn sofort vorstellt.

 "Okay, okay. Geh und setz dich auf's Bett. Du durchwühlst meinen Schrank nicht, ohne dass ich dabei bin."

 "Zu Befehl", sagt Blaine grinsend und salutiert.

 Kurt überlegt einen Augenblick, ob er darauf hinweisen soll, dass eine ganze Ecke seines Schrankes den Jacken im Militär-Stil gewidmet ist, aber er fürchtet, dass er Blaine damit eher noch anspornt.

*** * ***

 

Als Kurt die Badezimmertür öffnet und mit einem tiefen Atemzug heraustritt, kommt er sich ziemlich lächerlich vor. Er hat sich in seinem [Cheerleader-Outfit](http://fashionofglee.tumblr.com/post/3229213176/thanks-itskielbitch-creative-recreation-cesario)  schließlich nie besonders sexy gefühlt. Er genoss das winzige bisschen Macht und Status, das sie ihm geboten hatte, aber er erlag nicht der Illusion, dass er auf wunderbare Weise zu einem heißen Cheerleader wurde, wenn er sie anzog. Zumindest hatte er das bisher nicht getan. Als er aus dem Bad kommt sieht er, wie Blaine die Augen weit aufreißt, zitternd einatmet und dann den Blick langsam Kurts Körper hinab wandern lässt – also. Vielleicht sollte er so manche Dinge neu bewerten.

 "D – dreh dich um", sagt Blaine und räuspert sich, als ihm die Stimme wegbleibt. "Zeig mir deinen besten Laufsteg-Gang."

 "Du guckst zu viel Top Model", sagt Kurt und verdreht die Augen, aber er geht so lässig wie möglich auf Blaine zu, dreht sich um und geht wieder zurück in Richtung Badezimmer.

 "Ich – – wow", sagt Blaine, der immer noch brav auf dem Bett sitzt. "Komm her." Kurt dreht sich wieder um und geht zögernd auf Blaine zu. Blaine macht immer noch Riesenaugen, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler werden und als Kurt nahe genug ist, hebt er die Hand, legt sie ihm an die Hüfte, drückt leicht zu und schaut mit blinzelnden Augen zu ihm hoch.

 "Gibt es eine kleine Chance", fragt Blaine und sein Blick klebt auf Kurt, "dass du dich an eine eurer Choreografien erinnerst und sie mir vorführen würdest?" Kurt wird feuerrot, denn das alles ist schon peinlich genug, ohne dass er einen seiner Cheerio-Moves raushaut. Ganz zu schweigen davon einen Rückwärtssalto oder [Toe-Touch](http://www.active.com/Assets/Cheerleading/460/Toe+Touch+460.jpg) zu versuchen. Das würde höchst wahrscheinlich mindestens einen von ihnen beiden unmittelbar in die Notaufnahme befördern.

 "N!" ruft Kurt mit gespielter Euphorie und reckt einen Arm in die Luft. "E!" , der andere Arm folgt nach, "I!", rechter Arm in die Waagrechte, "N!" linker Arm folgt nach und dann schüttelt er imaginäre Pom-Poms. "Das heißt NEIN!"

 "Trotzdem heiß", sagt Blaine und grinst ihn an und da kann Kurt endgültig nicht mehr, fängt an zu lachen und lässt sich nach vorne fallen. Blaine fängt ihn auf und drückt sein Gesicht in Kurts Bauch, während der glucksend lacht. "Ich verstehe gar nicht, warum du lachst", sagt Blaine fassungslos und reibt seine Nase an Kurts Uniform-Shirt. "Hast du eine Ahnung, wie gut du aussiehst?"

 "Ich habe eine Ahnung davon, wie verrückt mein Freund ist", sagt Kurt und versucht, sich das Lachen zu verbeißen. Das wird ihm nie langweilig werden. Blaines Komplimente und die Tatsache, dass er sie auch genau so _meint_.

 "Ich würde ja vorschlagen, dass du es vor dem Spiegel nochmal wiederholst", sagt Blaine, drückt Kurts Hüfte und zieht ihn näher, "aber ich will nicht länger warten." Mit diesen Worten zieht er ihn zu sich runter, so dass sie beide aufs Bett fallen, dann setzt er sich rittlings auf Kurt, drückt ihn in die Matratze und küsst ihn heiß und leidenschaftlich, während Kurt immer noch lacht.

 "Das war kein Witz, das du eine Cheerleader-Schwäche hast, oder?" Kurt schnappt nach Luft, als Blaine seinen Hals entlang küsst und an der kleinen Grube an seiner Kehle saugt, direkt über dem V-Ausschnitt der Uniform.

 "Das ist keine Schwäche für Cheerleader, du Dummerchen", stöhnt Blaine, setzt sich auf und streicht mit beiden Händen über Kurts Seiten. "Es ist eine Schwäche für _DICH_ als Cheerleader. Mensch. Stell dir mal vor, du würdest herausfinden, dass ich, was weiß ich, Marc Jacobs Neffe bin, oder so."

 "Warte, das bist du aber nicht, oder doch?" fragt Kurt. Eigentlich will er sich nur über Blaine lustig machen, aber – sicher ist sicher.

 "Nein, Kurt." Blaine verdreht die Augen und beugt sich zu ihm, um an der Haut unter seinem Ohr zu knabbern. "Tut mir leid, dass ich dich enttäuschen muss."

 "Schon gut", seufzt Kurt und legt den Kopf nach hinten, damit Blaine besser an seinen Hals rankommen kann. "Wenn du so weiter machst, ist das Entschädigung genug."

 "Gibst du mir hier gerade wirklich die Erlaubnis, dir einen Knutschfleck zu machen?" fragt Blaine und sein Mund liegt genau auf diesem Fleck an Kurts Hals, der ihn ganz verrückt macht und Kurt krallt sich in Blaines Hemd und versucht seine Hüften _nicht_ Blaine entgegen zu schieben, während der an seinem Hals saugt.

 "Ich bin – – oh, _oh_ , ist mir egal, hör nur nicht auf", keucht Kurt und erzittert unter Blaine, drückt den Kopf noch weiter nach hinten ins Kissen und wimmert. Das sollte sich nicht so _gut_ anfühlen – Blaines Mund an seinem Ohr, seine Hände, die über Kurts nackte Arme streicheln und dann hinab zu seinen Hüften, Finger, die zögernd unter den Saum seines Shirts kriechen, als warte er auf Kurts Einspruch. Kurt unterdrückt ein Stöhnen, als Blaines Hände über die warme Haut an seinem Bauch streicheln, bevor er sie wieder an seine Hüften legt.

 "Blaine", sagt Kurt leise und windet sich unter ihm, unsicher, ob er versucht, Blaines feuchter Zunge an seinem Ohr auszuweichen, oder ihr näher zu kommen – jetzt mal im Ernst, wieso fühlt sich das so _gut_ an?

 "Mmmmh", summt Blaine und verteilt feuchte Küsse von Kurts Ohr über seinen Hals, bis er wieder seinen Mund erreicht. Kurt erwidert den Kuss genauso leidenschaftlich und erhitzt wie er sich fühlt. Sein Mund öffnet sich für Blaine und er stöhnt, als Blaine sein Becken auf ihn hinabsenkt. Die Berührung fühlt sich wunderbar an und Kurt möchte sich ihm am liebsten entgegen wölben und sich an ihm reiben, aber dann setzt plötzlich sein Verstand wieder ein und, nun ja , sie haben wirklich nicht mehr viel Zeit, bevor das Essen fertig ist.

 "Blaine", stöhnt Kurt, "komm schon, wir können nicht – – "

 "Scheißkerl!" brüllt Burt plötzlich von unten und im selben Augenblick stößt Blaine Kurt von sich und strampelt sich panisch vom Bett.

 "Das kam von _unten_ , Blaine", sagt Kurt verärgert vom Fußboden. Auf dem er gelandet ist. Als Blaine ihn _herunter gestoßen_ hat. "Du hast mich _runter gestoßen_."

 "Ich dachte .... dein Dad", entschuldigt sich Blaine und starrt mit schreckgeweiteten Augen zwischen Kurt und der leicht geöffneten Tür hin und her.

 "Er hat wahrscheinlich vergessen, die Schranktür über dem Herd zuzumachen und sich mal wieder den Kopf gestoßen", sagt Kurt seufzend, wuchtet sich vom Boden hoch und streicht seine Uniform glatt. "Aber es ist beruhigend zu wissen, wie du in Stresssituationen reagierst."

 "Tut mir leid", sagt Blaine und zuckt verlegen die Schultern.

 "Was soll's", sagt Kurt, geht demonstrativ zurück zum Schrank und durchkämmt seine Blazer. "Du kannst die Pullover zusammen falten. Ich nehme mal an, du hast dir ein paar Tricks abgeschaut, als du Jeremiah im GAP gestalkt hast?"

 "Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut", säuselt Blaine, tritt von hinten an ihn heran und legt die Arme um Kurts Taille. Kurt hätte ihm nie sagen dürfen, wie sehr er das mag. "Sei nicht so gemein."

 "Wie süß von dir, das du denkst, _so_ wäre ich, wenn ich gemein bin", sagt Kurt, aber er lässt sich dennoch in Blaines Umarmung zurück sinken. Er ist einfach zu süß, wenn er so schuldbewusst angekrochen kommt.

*** * ***

 

 "So", sagt Kurt etwa eine Stunde später und betrachtet sich den Stapel Kleider am Fußende seines Bettes. "Das ist praktisch eine komplette neue Frühlingsgarderobe.

 "Was bitte soll Sam mit einer [Paisley-Melone](http://image.rakuten.co.jp/onspotz/cabinet/newera_cappic_41/n836ht167bs05_1.jpg) anfangen?" fragt Blaine und neigt den Kopf in Richtung des besagten Objektes.

 "Er hilft mir, Platz in meinem Schrank zu schaffen", sagt Kurt. "Außerdem sieht sein Haar in letzter Zeit furchtbar aus. Und vielleicht macht zweimal Minus ja Plus und er schafft es, richtig gut damit auszusehen."

 "Was bist du doch für ein großherziger Mensch", sagt Blaine, hüpft vom Bett herunter und küsst Kurt auf die Wange.

 "Ich weiß", sagt Kurt vornehm, nimmt einen [Fedora-Hut](http://fashionofglee.com/post/4202784903/kurt-hummel-urban-outfitters-hat) von seinem Kleiderständer und setzt ihn Blaine auf den Kopf. "Hmm", überlegt er. "Vielleicht lieber eine [Schirmmütze](http://fashionofglee.com/post/14448555449/kurt-hummel-forever-21-men-cap) ?"

 "Warte, spielen wir jetzt Verkleiden?" fragt Blaine aufgeregt. "Ich will nämlich unbedingt den [Zylinder](http://66.media.tumblr.com/3a8c0850dd4546a4fb893eda0194820f/tumblr_inline_mxtf6rxQF71rn3hgg.gif) anprobieren."

 

*** * ***

 

"Du meine Güte", sagt Blaine ein paar Minuten später und stakst durch Kurts Zimmer. "Ich bin so groß!"

 "Du siehst aus wie eine Babygiraffe", bemerkt Kurt kichernd vom Bett aus. Blaine trägt seine Gaga-Heels, ein paar Hosenträger, seinen Lieblings-McQueen-Schal und den Zylinder. Mit jedem Schritt schwankt er gefährlich und Kurt ist so sehr verliebt in ihn, dass er platzen könnte.

 "Ich seh' klasse aus", murmelt Blaine. "Ist das also der Gefallen, den ich dir schulde? Dass ich hier Verkleiden spiele?"

 "Oh, nein", sagt Kurt und winkt lässig ab. "Dazu ist sehr viel mehr Planung im Voraus nötig. Und vielleicht noch ein paar Requisiten."

 "Requisiten?" wiederholt Blaine und hebt eine Augenbraue. "Von was für Requisiten reden wir denn hier?"

 "Ach, ich weiß nicht", sagt Kurt. "Aber diese High Heels stehen dir wirklich gut, vielleicht sollte ich dir ein paar [Go-Go-Stiefel](http://worldofthewoman.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/01/go-go-boots-blue.png) besorgen und richtig kurze Shorts und eine Käfig, in dem du dann tanzen kannst." Sein wirklicher Plan beinhaltet sehr viel weniger Lackleder, als vielmehr Football-Ausrüstung, aber das braucht Blaine jetzt noch nicht zu wissen. Er wird unerträglich werden, wenn ihm klar wird, dass Kurt eine Schwäche für Footballspieler hat, und er eine für Cheerleader ....... Kurts Toleranz, was Rollenspiele angeht, ist nicht wirklich hoch.

 Blaine sagt gar nichts; er grinst nur hinterhältig, fängt an zu summen, stampft zu Kurt hinüber, nimmt ihn an der Hand und zieht ihn auf die Füße. " _These boots weren't made for walking_!" singt er laut, und dreht Kurt im Kreis. " _So that's not what I'll do! Instead I'll just sway here and be so much taller than you!"_

 Kurt lacht, bis ihm die Luft wegbleibt und dreht sich mit Blaine langsam und wackelig im Kreis. " _C'mon boots_!" singt Kurt, drückt sein Gesicht an Blaines Brust und grinst übers ganze Gesicht, weil er sich so glücklich und leicht fühlt. Kurt überlegt gerade, ob er Blaine aufs Bett hinunter drücken soll, damit er ihn küssen kann, als Blaine plötzlich aufhört zu summen, erstarrt und die Hände von Kurts Taille fallen lässt.

 "Blaine?" fragt er, hebt den Kopf und schaut ihn neugierig an. "Warum hast du – – was ist los?" fragt er, als er Blaines nervösen, fast schon verängstigten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt. Blaine schiebt ihn an der Schulter von sich und Kurt dreht sich um, um seinen Vater mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen am Türrahmen lehnen zu sehen.

 "Will ich das jetzt wirklich wissen?" fragt er und schaut demonstrativ auf Kurts Cheerio-Uniform und Blaines wilden Mix aus Accessoires.

 "Wir haben nur – – ", fängt Kurt an, aber Burt hebt eine Hand und schüttelt den Kopf.

 "Weißt du was? Nein. Ich will es ganz bestimmt _nicht_ wissen. Das Essen ist gleich soweit und Carole und Finn werden bald nachhause kommen, macht also, dass ihr fertig werdet, okay?"

 "Ja, Sir", sagt Blaine schnell, der sich hinter Kurt gestellt hat. Burt sieht ihn wachsam an, dann dreht er sich um, bevor er es sich anders überlegt und wieder zurück kommt.

 "Und zieht euch bitte etwas Normales an, bevor ihr zum Essen runter kommt. Na also, was für dich eben normal ist, mein Junge", sagt er lächelnd zu Kurt und geht dann wieder die Treppe hinunter.

 "Oh, mein Gott", stöhnt Blaine, "dein Vater hat mich gerade in 20cm Heels und Zylinder gesehen. Er wird mich _hassen_."

 "Ach Quatsch", sagt Kurt, dreht sich um und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um Blaine aufs Kinn küssen zu können. "Glaub mir, er hat mich schon in viel, viel Schlimmerem gesehen."

 

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> * In Staffel 1x14 Minute 11 da trägt Kurt ebendiese Jacke, die Sam später in Episode 2x19 tragen wird.
> 
> ** Zum Thema Kilts, wird sich natürlich jeder an Kurts [Ball-Outfit](http://images.google.de/imgres?imgurl=http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lknesth4jM1qcv4xn.jpg&imgrefurl=http://kurtsie1988.tumblr.com/post/5179166715/i-live-a-kurt-hummel-in-a-kilt-appreciation-life&h=580&w=500&tbnid=FBV7PQpsOJVc0M:&vet=1&tbnh=90&tbnw=78&docid=EzRK3klQEVEA6M&client=firefox-b&usg=__s3mM3KVwl42DhSRwus5RuEU5W8E=&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwikw-XrsNHQAhWG2ywKHQ8lD8AQ9QEIKjAE) mit einem traditionellen schottischen Kilt erinnern.
> 
> Aber das war nicht das erste Mal, dass er in der Serie einen Kilt trug. Allerdings waren die anderen Male nur sekundenlang und nicht immer auf den ersten Blick auffällig.
> 
> * * [hier die drei anderen Kilt-Augenblicke](http://images.google.de/imgres?imgurl=http://s2.favim.com/orig/29/chris-colfer-fashion-glee-kilt-kurt-hummel-Favim.com-243613.jpg&imgrefurl=http://favim.com/image/243613/&h=364&w=500&tbnid=mBDvHpe0fxeerM:&vet=1&tbnh=90&tbnw=124&docid=o-JLR3eGgvMc0M&client=firefox-b&usg=__BQDyY6XVcpEkwVEqZmm9qYn0qSw=&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjkpOaGrtHQAhUCBSwKHU71CooQ9QEIHzAA) 1x17 bei 'Ice Ice Baby' / 2x02 Minute 14 / 2x07 Minute 24:59
> 
> Hier auf AO3 gibt es logischerweise nur ein relativ geringes Interesse an deutschsprachigen Geschichten, umso mehr freut es mich natürlich, dass ich einen ziemlich konstanten LeserInnenstamm für jede neue Geschichte habe. Ihr würdet mir alle eine riesige Freude machen, wenn ihr Kudos geben würdet (natürlich nur wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefällt) und/oder einen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet. So ein Leser-Feedback ist unglaublich wichtig und bereichernd und übrigens auch als Gast ohne eigenen Account möglich und es würde mir wirklich viel bedeuten.  
> Ihr würdet mir damit eine riesige Freude machen <3 <3 <3 Danke


End file.
